


Detention

by wolfqueen1015



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Gen, High School AU, I don't even know what I am doing with tags guys, Oneshot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw this prompt: “my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “I’m going to die” and drank the whole thing. Pick an OTP and imagine them meeting this way.” (http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/) Looked like fun. So just a brief oneshot here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

There was something sick and wrong about scheduling a detention at fucking 7 AM. She was being punished, sure, but Clarke was certain this fell under “cruel and unusual”. She was the first person there; her mother had _insisted_ Clarke be early. And when Abby Griffin _insists_ you do something, you do it, unless you want to be tormented mercilessly for the rest of your life. No one could shame and persecute quite like Abby Griffin.

        When it was several minutes after 7 and no one else, including Mr. Kane, had showed up, Clarke began to think that perhaps it was cancelled and she was up on a Saturday morning, being bathed in the bright, miserable sunlight glaring through the wall of windows beside her, for absolutely nothing. At fifteen after, she had just started to get up when in walked none other than Bellamy Blake. He dropped down in the seat beside her (despite the entire classroom being empty) and set his cheap cup of coffee on the table. Without saying a word to her, he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a Monster energy drink and promptly poured it into his coffee. Before downing the entire thing, he said, “I’m going to die.”

        Then when he’d chucked the coffee cup at the waste basket (successfully of course), he turned to her and said, “What the hell are you doing in detention, princess?”

        Clarke glared at him. It wasn’t so much that she was irritated at him calling her princess. He always did that and honestly it made her stomach flutter. But she’d rather die than let him know that! Bellamy Blake and his stupidly perfect freckled face and his charming cocky smirk and his casually tousled brown curls. Fuck. Just fuck. She realized to her horror that she’d just been sitting there staring at him. FUCK.

        Finally she said, “Jasper. Monty. Raven. Moonshine. So much moonshine. In the punch bowl at the Spring Ball. I’m guilty by association. And you know, participation.”

        He actually grinned at that. Which only made things worse. “Ark High’s angel spiked the punch bowl?”

        “No, Raven spiked the punch bowl. I was the one manning the punch bowl who let her spike it. Jasper and Monty worked very hard on that batch, they were very proud. I just couldn’t let them down. No one complained. Except the faculty, obviously, and only because Jasper got so drunk he passed out on the stage…missing his pants.” He roared with laughter and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

        “I should rethink my policy on not attending dances.”

Clarke tried not to notice how ridiculously good Bellamy looked. She remembered all too well what that chest looked like shirtless. Summers spent at the Blakes, hanging out with Octavia and obviously not ogling Bellamy every single time he appeared in her line of sight. Obviously. She may have accidentally looked at him once…per minute. All summer long. For the past four years.

        “Well, Blake, what are you in for?”

        Clarke smiled as a rare look of embarrassment passed over his features. He said, “I kind of fucked up Collin’s corvette.”

        “That was you?!” He nodded, looking away from her.

        “Bellamy, why? Not that I’m upset about it because Raven and I laughed so hard we practically died.” They’d come outside on Friday, just a couple days after finding out Finn had been hitting on Clarke while dating Raven, to see him stomping around, screaming at campus security. When they’d spotted his corvette nearby, scratched, TPed, tires flattened, and the word “ASSHOLE” painted in bright yellow across the black hood of his car, they could barely contain themselves.

        “He deserved it.”

        “Yeah, he did! But that doesn’t explain why you did it, Bell.”

        Clarke pinched his side when he didn’t answer. He looked about as surprised as she felt the instant she realized she had just touched Bellamy Blake. Well, since she already had, might as well again, right?

        “I’m warning you, I am prepared to pinch, tickle or otherwise attack for an answer.”

        He smirked. “So, if I answer, you don’t touch me and if I don’t, you will. I think you’re strategy needs work, princess.”

        “Come on, Bellamy, stop changing the subject. Tell me.”

        “Just thought Collins was owed something for hurting you, that’s all.” Before she could think better of it, Clarke threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. After a moment of shock, Bellamy wrapped his arms firmly around her waist.

        “Hey! Hey! Break it up, you two!” They shot apart as Mr. Kane walked in, eyeing them both suspiciously.

        Clarke mouthed, “thank you” before turning to face their teacher as he started lecturing them on inappropriate behavior, especially in detention. She didn’t really care. She may have had to go to school at 7 freaking AM on a Saturday, but it had definitely been worth it.


End file.
